


Finally

by vinylmuke



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Luke, Consensual, Daddy Michael, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Michael, cum, love of cum, slut! Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylmuke/pseuds/vinylmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael have been dating for a while but Michael never fucks Luke quite how he wants.....until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: they're in a relationship in this FICTION post, this is CONSENSUAL, pretend it was made very clear before hand that both parties were okay with this because consent is very important, especially in sexual acts, and rougher (bdsm style) sex.

"Mikey please" Luke whined, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Just because you whine doesn't mean I'm going to do it, Luke. I know you've said you're 100% okay with it and really want it but I'm scared to hurt you."

"That's what safe words and color systems are for. Please, I really want this."

"Not now, Luke. I'm sorry. Maybe in the future."

And that's how the conversation typically went for quite a while. Luke whining, Michael saying no because he always had Luke's best interest at heart, and he didn't think he was ready, then repeating. Until one special conversation got Luke what he finally wanted, what he has been waiting so long for......

-

"Mikey, please?"

"Luke, we go over this all the time, whining will not help you."

"Then what if I beg?" Luke said seductively, straddling Michael's lap.

 

Michael had just gotten out of the shower and laid on the bed and of course Luke followed him because he was horny, and had a plan.

"Huh? What if I beg for your big fat cock, will you give it to me then? How I want it?" He whispered in his ear.

"Fuck, Luke." Michael moaned.

 

"If I beg you to shove your dick in my boy pussy will you give it to me? I've been a good boy, I'll do everything you want, daddy." He stated, rutting his hips against Michael's, creating much needed friction between the two.

 

"That's it." Michael said, flipping the two over and pinning Luke's wrists above his head.

"You wanna act like a fucking whore, huh? Wanna beg for daddy's cock? He'll give it to you just like you want." He smirked, getting up and walking to the dresser.

"No, daddy, please. I wanna cum, I'll stop begging, I promise." Luke spit out once he saw the cock ring that he was secretly excited for.

"You'll cum baby boy, just not anytime soon."

 

"Now, come suck me off." He said once he placed the ring on Luke's hardened member.

Luke walked over, getting down on his knees in front of standing Michael who was impatient to have his little boy's pretty pink lips wrapped around him. Luke stared at the bulge in Michael's pants with wide eyes and parted lips, just as impatient to have his mouth around him.

He pulled his lovers pants down to his ankles, mouth watering at the heavy fat cock in front of him. "Oh, daddy, I can't wait to have it in me." He moaned but Michael was too zoned out to comprehend it, simply taking Luke by his hair and taking his dick in his other hand, moving it towards his mouth before looking down once more at Luke for reassurance. Once Luke nodded he shoved his huge man cock in his mouth.

 

"Oh fuck Lukey, that's it. Take daddy's dick, take it all the way down your whore throat, choke on it." He repeated as his rammed it down his throat repeatedly.

"M'so close, princess." 

Luke looked up at Michael with his innocent blue eyes, making him feel like looking at his eyes alone could make the older lad cum. "You want daddy's cum?" Luke nodded at the question. "On your face or in your mouth?" 

"Cum on my face daddy, make me all pretry." Luke said once he'd removed his mouth from his dick.

"Fuck, baby, so good, so, so good, oh shit, I'm gonna cum." 

Luke removed his mouth for the second time, jerking Michael off just in time to get the sticky substance shot on his face.

"Am I pretty daddy?" Luke asking, licking his lips to get the cum that fell on them.

"You're already a pretty boy, I just made you prettier. Now, on the bed, on all fours." 

Luke excitedly ran over to the bed, slipping his panties off, and getting on all fours. "Good little slut." Michael praised, knowing Luke would love it. 

Michael stood next to the bed, putting one finger against Luke's hole and leaning around to look at him. Michael tsked when Luke pushed back on his finger that he hadnt even fully put in."Don't be greedy." 

"Please, please, I need it."

"I didn't say beg." He moved his finger, sending s harsh slap to the younger boys ass, smirking when he heard Luke moan.

"Oh, does little slut like his ass spanked?" 

"Mhm, yes daddy." Luke said, still pushing back, except on nothing now.

"I'll keep that in mind." 

Michael removed the rest of his clothes, sitting behind Luke who was still on all fours. Michael never failed to be amazed at how pretty Luke was. He stared down at his beautiful ass, puckered tight pink hole that he couldn't wait to abuse. 

Without thinking he immediately leaned forward licking a strip up. "Oh, daddy." Luke moaned. "I'm gonna eat your ass, pretty boy, and then I'm gonna get my finger in you, open you up nice and wide like the whore you are, and then I'm fucking you into the bed."

Michael went back to licking and sucking before pushing a finger in, then another, and another until he was three fingers deep in Luke's ass while Luke was a moaning mess begging for his daddy's cock.

"Quit being greedy, slut, I already told you once, or you won't get it at all." Even though Michael knew it wasn't true, he had to make the threat anyways.

Once he realized Luke wasn't going to stop being greedy, he sat up, pushing his huge cock in his hole with no warning. "Fuck, Michael." 

"What'd you call me? That's it, on your back." Michael said, flipping Luke over and taking the cock ring off, before shoving his dick back in, pounding into him.

"You've been a greedy, ungrateful, little whore all night. Did you forget you're my play thing? This hole is for me to use and abuse." That's all it took to have Luke cumming all over his chest but Michael wasn't done with him.

"Ride my cock until I cum." 

"But'm over sensitive daddy." 

"I don't care, come sit on my cock and ride it like the slut you are." 

Luke got up, leaning over to straddle Michael. He picked himself up a little grabbing his Daddy's dick and sinking down on it.

"oh, good boy." they both moaned.

"What happened to be too sensitive?" Michael winked.

"I am but I love your cock so much, I always want it in me."

"I know, my baby's a little whore for daddy dick. Remember the first time you ever begged me to put my grown man cock in you? You were two years younger than me and your shy little hole would barely open up for me, once I got it in youd barely let me slip out, so tight, always so tight for me." 

"Mhm, I'm gonna cum again, please cum for me daddy."

"that's it, baby cum for daddy, cum all over him then you can lick it up." Michael said, taking his princess's cock in his hand and jerking it, watching him spurt his warm cum on his chest.

"i can't take much more, please cum in me, I need it, I need you to cream my ass."

"you need it because you're sensitive or need it because you love my cum?" He asked between pants and pounding up into the boy."

"because I need your cum, wanna be full, please fill me."

"yeah, baby boy? Little slut for cum. Bet I could bring my friends in here and you'd let them fuck you just so they could cream you like you beg so prettily for. Maybe even have them jerk off on you while I fuck your tight ass or these pretty thighs, watch them cover you in cum, huh?"

"uhhhhg, yes daddy. I'd lick their cum up while you fuck me, then I'd let you cream me and put your fingers in my ass to get it out just so I could lick your fingers clean." Michael moanted at his words, fulfilling the younger boys wish and filling him full of cum.

"so good." They both said at the same time, Luke falling into Michaels chest.

"thank you for that, so much." luke whispered.

"it was hot; anything for you, baby boy." He kissed his forehead, "but we are sticky so let's go shower. I'll wash you, and then we can sleep princess.


End file.
